Sanity: We're All Mad Here
by TrainWreck-Kitty
Summary: After the finding of his mother's dead body at the age of eight, Kurt Hummel had suffered from severe hallucinations and anxiety. He been sent to an asylum straight after and was released at the age of 13. After an outbreak, Kurt returned to an insane asylum where he meets a sexy doctor who goes by the name of Blaine Anderson and shamelessly shows his genuine interest.
1. Chapter 1

Florance Zachurr Asylum, named after the original rightful owner of the building. An asylum located in Westerville, Ohio for the purpose to take in the problematic, distressed civilians who suffer from mental illnesses.

Kurt laid on his bed in his cage -like room -seeing as he almost never left the four walled, white painted room with only one chested draw near the door and two bedside tables -one on each side.- of the single bed in the middle of the room, all the same chestnut colour which didn't go well with the white paint of the room nor the black of the metal bars on the bed.- allowing himself to get deep in his thoughts;

"I'm disappointed in you, Kurt." Had been repeating in his mind for the past hour or so; the image of his father being so upset with him was haunting him and had left him scarred.

Kurt's no stranger to mental asylums.

Kurt had first been registered within a junior asylum in Lima, Ohio at the age of eight years old after finding his mother dead in the bathroom -she had committed suicide due to depression- leaving Kurt scar'd and suffering from sever hallucinations and anxiety -being too much for a single father.- as a result.

Around the age of 13, Psychoanalysts had believed he was getting better and thus had sent him back home where he began schooling at William McKinley High School where he had become a straight A student, joined the Glee club, the McKinley Titans and the Cheerios. He had even ran for senior class president . Kurt had even come out to his father that he was gay in which he had accepted Kurt entirely. Things were really looking up to Kurt Hummel at this point in time.

Kurt's hallucinations and anxiety attacks had minored tremendously.

Kurt had big dreams to ditch Lima, Ohio and head straight for New York to pursue his dream on Broadway.

All was swell till the 'incident' had occurred.

Kurt had been registered and treated within the Florance Zachurr Asylum once he turned 19 after one of Kurt's minor breakdowns had broken loose and accelerated into a much more concerning state of which had lead into a murder lawsuit.

It's been three years since then.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt snapped out of his deep thoughts. He sat up bringing his knees up to his chest positioning them under his chin as one of his carers came in rolling a food tray.

"Good morning, Kurt," Blaine said smiling widely. "You hungry?" He said taking off the lids of each plater to reveal Kurt's food -today's special was rice with chicken soup and steamed vegetable with a glass of apple juice.

Blaine accidently bumped the apple juice with his elbow whilst in the process of removing the lids. Blaine had almost instantly picked it up -managing to keep a majority of it still inside the cup.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine apologized. "I'll go get you another one, I'll be righ-"

"No, it's fine," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at Kurt in relief.

"How long have you been working for today?" Kurt asked.

"8,9 hours." Blaine answered.

"Have you taken a break?"

Blaine chuckled breathlessly. "No, there's no time for that."

"Why don't you take a little break now, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I warned you not to use my first name, Kurt," Kurt bit his lip as Blaine shot him a look of warning. "And, no. I can't."

"Isn't it illegal to work for 8 hours without being given a break?" Kurt stated.

"It is, but I usually don't take one by my own will," Blaine explained. "I'm too dedicated to my work. i guess you could say I'm a workaholic."

Kurt nodded as he understood.

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine came closer, pushing the food tray towards him. He allowed his eyes to roam over Blaine's body and admiring it -he loved Blaine's tanned skin, masculine arms, how perfectly gelled his hair always was. He often imagined Blaine shirtless and how perfect his abs would look with his dark chest hair. - and taking in the scent of his presence.

Blaine noticed Kurt staring at him and chuckled under his breath.

"You were just looking for an excuse to spend some time with me, weren't you?" Blaine mocked whilst smiling at Kurt with amusement.

Kurt's eyes widened and he instantly turned his head in embarrassment as he felt his cheeks burning.

Blaine took a seat on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"I guess I could take a few minutes off," Kurt instantly turned his head and gazed at Blaine in confusion.

"Kurt, let me make something very clear for you," Kurt knew where this was going and began frowning slightly from hurt.

"Kurt, I've been through this with you before. I'm your doctor. My job is to look after you, nothing else. Nothing more can ever happen, if anything, friends is the limit," Blaine smiled at Kurt hoping to not give him the wrong impression.

Kurt had been very shameless of showing his genuine interest in Blaine -which he assumed was mutual-. He always made it very obvious that he had wanted him.

"I really care about you ,Kurt. But I'm your doctor, nothing more," Blaine specified. He stood off the bed.

"You've got a check up in half-an-hour." Kurt nodded.

Blaine smiled and left the room.

Kurt wasn't going to take no for an answer. Kurt Hummel never took no as an answer -his lawsuit clearly stated that.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine entered Kurt's room to give him his daily vitamins only to find him sitting up on his bed -legs crossed, hunched over looking into his lap as he rested the side of his head in his left palm as his rights hand held the book he was reading.

"Hi," Blaine said smiling. Kurt instantly shot his eyes up to meet Blaine's.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just didn't hear you coming in." Kurt answered as Blaine took a seat at the edge of Kurt's bed.

"What are you reading there?" Blaine asked as he eyed the book.

"The Tempest." Kurt replied.

"Shakespeare? I'm intrigued." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt closed the book and looked up at Blaine.

"Do you believe in God, Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine's smile dropped, his eyebrows quirked together and his eyes widened from confusion.

"Yeah," He gasped out, confused as to how that question came about. "Do you, Kurt?"

"N-No." Kurt said as he turned his head as if he were ashamed.

"When did you lose faith?" Blaine asked curiously.

"When I learned I was going to Hell." Kurt replied.

"You're not going to Hell, Kurt."

Kurt chuckled under his breath sarcastically, mocking the words Blaine had just said. "What makes you assume that?" Kurt asked amusingly.

"Because Hell is empty and all the Devil's are here." Blaine quoted.

Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine chuckled at Kurt's reaction.

"I'm impressed," Kurt admitted. "So you've read the book?"

"Oh, yes," Blaine laughed. "Quite a few times."

"I wasn't aware you were a fan of Shakespeare, Dr. Anderson." Kurt pointed out.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Kurt" Blaine said.

Kurt looked at Blaine with hurtful eyes. "There's not a chance in the world that I'll ever be able to get into a Heaven if there were to be one." He said.

"Kurt, no. Of course you'll go to Heaven. Only the bad spend their eternity in Hell." Blaine said.

"I _am_ bad. Look at me, I'm evil! How do you think I ended up here?" Kurt said.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and could see the hurt. He was obviously having one of his daily mood swings, but Blaine hated seeing Kurt in the state. He hated seeing Kurt lose all faith and hope in himself. Why should Kurt convince himself that he's evil? Just because he's locked in an insane asylum? Just because he has a criminal record? Just because he has a lawsuit? Just because he's killed a guy? Just because you kill someone doesn't mean you're automatically evil, right?

"No, Kurt." Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his. "You can't do this to yourself. You can't convince that you're anything other than perfect, you understand me? Because the Kurt I see, I only see goodness." Kurt's face brightened from Blaine's words and was slightly disappointed again once Blaine pulled his hands away.

Blaine leaned over and set Kurt's vitamins on his bedside table. Kurt, not tearing his eyes away from Blaine for even a second as he did so.

Blaine was honestly the most attractive person he'd ever laid eyes on, and according to Blaine; he was hands off which really frustrated Kurt.

Once Blaine settled Kurt's vitamins on his bedside table, he went to go back in his sitting position only to make deep eye contact with Kurt in the process and stayed staring at each other obliviously for a moment in silence. Kurt stared at Blaine's lips -which were just inches away and ghosting over his own.- and licked his own.

Kurt was honestly sexy- the way his hair fell perfectly without any styling, his beautiful, flawless, pale skin, his eyes -_oh, God_. His eyes.- , a beautiful light blue colour, his jawline, that scar on his neck -which Blaine had been wanting to lick over to experiment what reaction he'll receive from Kurt.- , and his lip -especially when he's licking over them and making them a nice, slick, shiny red or tugging at it which drives Blaine _insane_.- and Blaine uses all his strength to resist and tries not lunge over and attack him brutally by prepping kisses on any skin he could possibly capture.

Once it hit Blaine that he was obliviously checking out Kurt, he instantly jumped up off the bed.

"I better start heading back to work." Blaine said.

"You don't have to." Kurt said.

"No, Kurt. Not this time."

Kurt leaned over to whisper hotly into Blaine's ear. "Why not? I have a few ideas of what we could do to pass the time."

"Kurt!" Blaine snapped. Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes from the sudden tone.

"S-sorry, Kurt. I don't know what came over me," Blaine apologized as he covered his face with his hands.

Kurt nodded. They stood there for a moment in silence once again.

"I-I better go." Blaine said.

Blaine walked out and took a deep breath, leaving Kurt sexually frustrated once again.

Who was Blaine fooling? He obviously was aware just how sexy and seductive Kurt was -you would have to be blind not to.- , that drove him all kinds of crazy. The amount of times he had wanted to take up Kurt's offer -oh did he want to.-, but it was his job to be Kurt's carer, nothing more. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't fall for Kurt's trap.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurt was pressed down hard by the wrists into the mattress by masculine, strong arms. _

_ He was pinned down, unable to move by the heavy weight on top of him -which he totally wasn't complaining about, after all he was a fan of the whole BDSM stuff._

_ Unable to move, he was attacked on the neck, the feeling of Blaine's hot breath and wet tongue tingling against his bare skin and sharp pain as he scraped his teeth down the skin._

_ Blaine pressed his hips down to Kurt's to make him feel how hard he was. Kurt gasped at the unexpected -but very welcomed.- friction._

_ They began grinding their hips together._

_ "I'm going to _wreck_ you tonight," Blaine whispered hotly in Kurt's ear. "All those times you'd do something so seductive like biting that lip, making me want to tug it for you instead," Blaine began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt and began kissing bit by bit as he slowly exposed Kurt's hairless chest. "You leave me so sexually frustrated that after I care for you I always end up rushing to my office to masturbate over just how sexy you are."_

_ Kurt let out a small noise from Blaine's words, Blaine smirked wickedly. "You like that? You like the thought of me fisting my big cock over you, baby?"_

_ "God, yes. Blaine, please?" Kurt pleaded._

_ "Please what?" Blaine teased._

_ "Fuck me, please?" Kurt pleaded, sounding more desperate. Blaine instantly tugged Kurt's pants and underwear down in one go._

_ Blaine brought to of his fingers up to Kurt's mouth. "Suck," Kurt instantly obeyed. "Slick them up good because this is what's going to prep you." _

_ Blaine dragged his slick fingers down Kurt's stomach to his abdoman -making his skin twitch by the sudden touch._

_ "You ready?" Blaine whispered hotly and spread Kurt's legs apart. Blaine brought his index finger up to Kurt's hole and began teasing the ring, watching as it twitched. _

_ "Please, now?" Kurt pleaded. Blaine sucked his index finger to slick it up a little more till-_

***Knock*Knock***

"You've got an appointment in five." A carer's voice had said from the other side of the wooden door.

Kurt grunted and rolled out of bed -there was certainly no time to take care of his little "problem" now.

Kurt stood by the glass cabinet -located near the front reception desk- observing and in deep thought as he stared at a picture -a portrait of an elder woman- which was hung within the glass cabinet which had engraving.

Blaine was going about his job as he saw Kurt observing and walked up to him and joined.

"Florance Mackenzie Zachurr," Blaine read out.

Kurt turned to Blaine -looking him up and down- then back to the picture.

"She became insane, you know?" Blaine informed. Kurt nodded.

"Sad, isn't it?" Kurt said rhetorically.

"I guess she fell into her own trap."

"I don't believe she intended on going crazy." Kurt stated.

"I know. It was more of post traumatic stress disorder," Blaine began explaining. "You, know. You constantly hear other people's stories for years and you get effected."

"She was also abused by her husband and turned to drugs and alcohol to escape." Kurt added.

Blaine observed the picture closer. "_Huh_. Ironic, isn't it?" Blaine asked.

"What is?" Kurt asked confused.

"Her last name is 'Zachurr' "

"Yeah?" Kurt said, further confused.

" The definition for 'Zachurr' iss crazy," Blaine pointed out. "First she opens up an insane asylum to treat others, then she becomes the patient."

Kurt turned to Blaine looking impressed. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

Blaine chuckled. "What are you doing out here wandering around?" he asked curiously.

"Exactly that," Kurt said. "I have to head over to see my psychiatrist soon." Kurt rolled his eyes at his own words -fed up on these constant mental check ups, he was well aware at how insane he was and that clearly wasn't going to change.

"Well I suggest you better get going -Ms. Fabray doesn't like being kept waiting." Blaine encouraged. Kurt nodded in agreement and began heading off.

Kurt sat colourless and dull in the depressing room where was constantly forced to remind himself just how mentally ill he is through getting deeper within his feelings. Fabray sat at her desk and flicked through paper work for a few moments as Kurt waited patiently for her to give him her attention.

"Now, Kurt. I have found some evidence that in our last session, you weren't exactly telling the truth." Ms. Fabray pointed out.

"I'm a compulsive liar, I thought that was clearly stated in my portfolio when I was enrolled here." Kurt said, sounding like he wasn't exactly interested in having this conversation.

"Would you like to tell me how you came about of being a compulsive liar?" Ms. Fabray asked -sounding more like a demand.- as Kurt rolled his eyes. _Here we go again_, Kurt thought.

"High school." Kurt simply said.

"What about high school?" Ms. Fabray asked, encouraging Kurt to go further.

"I just began high school and I learned that in order to stay in one piece, you must cheat your way through things, to get through. Even if it meant to face it," Kurt brought his knees up to his chest on his chair. "Now look at me. I'm in many pieces," he said in almost a whisper. "I guess it became a habit from there."

Ms. Fabray began scribbling down notes into her notepad which was resting on her lap. "Last time you mentioned your obsession with death, might want to explain that?" Ms. Fabray said, quickly changing the subject.

"I-_ uhh_, I'm not sure where that came from," Kurt said bluntly. "I guess being somewhere -anywhere- away from _this_ lifeless place."

"Have you cut recently?" Ms. Fabray asked.

"Where would I find something to cut with here?" Kurt laughed. Ms. Fabray shot Kurt a look to reassure him that this is much more serious. "N-No, I haven't."

"For how long now?"

"A few months now." Kurt said.

"Are you feeling any different?"

"I would say so."

"Good or worse?"

"Things are getting better." Kurt lied and gave a fake smile.

Nothing gets better, Kurt was sure of it. He knew he was too deep in to be dragged out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**I apologize for not updating in a few weeks but I'll make it up to you guys somehow, I promise!**

**There are many aspects of this chapter which I related to deeply (most of which linked back to the reason why I had not been able to update)**

**Other than that, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kurt laid on his bed in the pitch black room. It was dead-silent apart from the sound of the wind hitting against the glass of the window.

It was after hours and Kurt was still awake and deep in his thoughts.

Kurt brushed his thumb and caressed his freshly wounded cuts on his wrists that he had carved in early that day -using the razor blade that he had broken out of a sharpener that he had taken from the front reception desk.

Kurt decided to think as far back as he could. He tried to remember and savor the memories of the days where he was a normal kid without any issues.

Kurt used to be just like any other kid; he used to attend school, he would look forward to the summer breaks and loved helping his dad out at his work fixing cars, his mum would read him to bed every night till he fell asleep, and had a genuine interest in music.

Kurt loved to sing -something which his mother had noticed- and began taking vocal lessons as well piano lessons.

All those memories of the glorious feeling when he would perform in front of small crowds consisting of other parents and relatives of the other children waiting to watch them perform. The way his parents would always be so proud of him afterwards. The feeling of being fed with the applause of the audience completed him.

Yes. This was all Kurt needed.

But that all changed when his personality took a twist for the worse; Kurt became dark.

Kurt continued resting on his back as he brushed his thumb over his freshly carved skin -which were deep, long lines going downwards instead of across.

It had been 4 months since Kurt had gotten his hands on something sharp to cause the pain he felt he deserved and that painful feeling he so desperately craved.

He craved the addictive sharp, painful feeling -which clearly existed but still felt numb- from the contact of the blade to his skin as it pricked. The weight of shame which pushed it in further, encouraging him. The white specks which appeared within his eye sight as he dragged the blade down further. The voice in his head which encouraged him to go through with it, that he was worthless, it's his time, he's life is ruined for being mentally ill, his whole life has been a laughing stock, until he began crying uncontrollably from the memories and words which were running through his head which had bruised and scarred him and couldn't keep a steady hold of the blade any longer so he laid there; a shaking mess, bleeding everywhere.

This was no longer just a pain relief.

This was now a one-step closer to suicide.

Kurt had to clear his head so he gently climbed out of bed, left the dull room, and decided to take a stroll along the long dark corridors of the asylum which were populated by bodies which breathed but dead souls.

Florance Zachurr Asylum was most definitely not a place someone would want to dorm in.

All the walls were off-colour and stained with unrecognizable liquids of a dark shade.

This is was no place for someone of big dreams like Kurt. It just reminded him just how insane and unstable he is.

As Kurt continued strolling along the Asylum claustrophobic, jail-like walls, wandering in the dead of night, he noticed a light in one of the offices.

Blaine's office.

Kurt walked further down the hall.

Blaine's office door was opened just a crack with a glimpse of light shinning out of it.

Kurt walked over and slowly pushed the door entirely opened -which caused a low screeching noise from the rusty door hinges- to reveal a very frustrated Blaine who was seated at his desk as he concentrated deeply on paper work with only a lamp lighting his way.

"Blaine..." Kurt said in almost a whisper, unintentionally.

Blaine peeked over his shoulder to see Kurt standing in the doorway and instantly snapped his head back towards the papers he was deeply concentrating on just as quickly.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine greeted, still focusing on his paper work. "What are you doing up?"

"Insomnia." He lied. "What-"

"Hold up, Kurt," Blaine finished off the last sentence of whatever it was he was writing then spun his chair around so he could be facing Kurt. "Now, what was that?"

"What are you still doing here? You should've finished off_ hours_ ago." Kurt pointed out with an eyebrow raised.

"_Should've_," Blaine said. "I had some unfinished work I had to get done by tomorrow morning so I stayed back." He explained.

"I see." Kurt said, turning his gaze to the dark corner of thee room.

"Is there something on your mind, Kurt?" Blaine asked with concern, clearly seeing that there was.

Kurt snapped his eyes back at Blaine. Blaine could definitely see the fear in his eyes of whatever it was that was dangling in his mind now.

"Wh-?" He hesitated for a minute. "I-_ no_..."

"Come here, Kurt." Blaine said as he gestured for Kurt to come closer. Kurt did as he was told.

Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's gaze with concern.

"What's wrong?" He simply said. _My God, those crystal blue eyes were beautiful!_

Kurt could feel his Lacrimal Gland pulsing as his eyelids began feeling heavy by wet liquid as his tears prickled and began to build up. Kurt fluttered his eyelids a few times with the result of a few tear drops dripping down his face as he attempted to avoid them from bursting out as he turned his gaze anywhere else but Blaine. Starring into those gorgeous honey eyes was too much.

The moment he turned back to gaze into Blaine's concerned eyes, he gave in.

Kurt leaned over, wrapping his arms around Blaine -Blaine did the same- and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine said as he brushed hair from Kurt's face. He had never seen Kurt like this before. "What's wrong."

"I'm a failure! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kurt sobbed. "Everything I do is wrong! I completely understand if you want to quit your job and give up on me. They all do. It's right!"

"What is?" Blaine asked, getting further worried than before.

"The voice, Blaine! The voice!" Kurt continued sobbing out. "My time's up! I should've done it! Why did I have to lose control? why? It was right!"

Blaine went wide-eyed by the choice of words Kurt had just spoken. He instantly stood from his chair, dragging them both up whilst still embracing and tightened the hug, feeling his own tears building up.

"No! It's wrong! Ignore it!" Blaine insisted desperately. "I'll never leave, I promise." He said, hoping the convince him otherwise of the negativity circling his head.

"No! It's right!" Kurt tried insisting. "No one would even care! "

"I'd care!" Blaine admitted, sounding a little too desperate than he intended.

Kurt lifted his head from where it had been stifled in Blaine's shoulder and looked directly at Blaine's eyes, sniffling and wiping his tears with his own shoulder whilst his arms were still around Blaine's neck.

"You would?" Kurt asked with so much hope in his eyes.

How long would Blaine be able to control himself?

"Of course! And don't you for one second think you're insane." Blaine said.

"Because it's not like I'm in an insane asylum or anything." Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine had realized what he had just said and wanted to slap himself. He should've chosen better words, but he didn't want Kurt to feel as if he was like everyone else who's caged in here.

"You wanna know something?" Blaine said. "You may have some..._problems_,but you're the most perfectly sane person I have ever encountered in these walls. Even most of the carers deserve to be here more so than you."

Kurt sniffled. "You mean that?"

"Absolutely." Blaine confirmed.

They starred at each other for a minute, gazing into each other's eyes till Kurt slapped the sexual frustration in the face as he crashed his lips on Blaine's.

They broke apart for a second to stare at each other and confirm that they weren't being pushed out of their comfort zone through their facial expressions until they connected their lips once again and stayed kissing for a good few minutes.

Blaine moved his hand from around Kurt's waist where he was hugging him to comfort him -down to his ass which he had wanted to touch for so long- and gave a hard squeeze which he received a moaning response from Kurt.

Kurt encouraged Blaine to continue grabbing at Kurt hard to make sure he wasn't dreaming again.

He wasn't.

This was really happening.

Once reality hit Blaine, he instantly broke from both the kiss and the embrace. Blaine blushed a timid red and continued to stare at Kurt -who panted from the loss- with pink, swollen lips.

"I, _uhh_-" Blaine hesitated for a moment. "I've got to go." Blaine said as he rushed out the door, leaving Kurt in the middle of his office.


	5. Chapter 5

It was unfair how Kurt had just been left there with blue balls. It was entirely unfair! How could Blaine lead him on and give him a glimpse of hope only to find it collapsing just as quickly?

He lead him on and then left. Just like the rest of them.

Blaine didn't know what was wrong with him. He was completely losing his mind.  
This was so wrong on so many levels; he was putting his sanity at stake and his job on the line. He was now clearly walking along thin ice.

Blaine clearly had an attraction to Kurt the moment he laid eyes on him, yet he had never intended on acting upon his desires he wasn't fully aware of.

That night, all Blaine wanted to do was give into Kurt's every intention of having Blaine's body pressed against his.

The memory of the feeling of Kurt's body being pressed against Blaine's as they completely devoured each others mouths, the feeling of Kurt's hard-on being pressed hard against his thigh for friction, the low groans that Kurt was letting out, the encouragement that Kurt had given him to squeeze his ass harder which made his dick throb, kept flashing through his mind as he began fisting himself under his sheets in his apartment with Kurt's name on the tip of his lips.

He couldn't get a hold of himself any longer, yet he had to force himself to. He couldn't allow himself to fall for a patient; he could lose his job and be sent to court with the assumption of sexual corruption over a patient.

Although he knew this was wrong, he couldn't get the image of Kurt being so submissive to him out of his head. He allowed himself to keep pumping his cock as he thought of Kurt. He knew he really shouldn't have, but his sexual arousal was completely clouding his mind from his conscience.

Meanwhile, as Blaine was at it under the sheets with his well-acquainted hand, letting out short, staccato, stifled breaths. Kurt laid on his back as he kept visualizing what had happened that very night between himself and Blaine. It was honestly hot, but it wasn't enough. It sucked that Blaine had scurried off in such a rush to leave Kurt's throbbing hard-on as his own duty.

Kurt laid there, teasing his slicked finger which was covered in saliva, around the tight hole before inserting a finger into his ass -only to have two more fingers followed soon after- and began finger-fucking himself at a rough, fast, pace as he gasped and panted, expressing his desperate, lustful want he_ needed_ from Blaine.

His emotions were swirling with hatred that Blaine had left, yet still lusting for him at the same time.

Sooner or later, Kurt had given up on his orgasm as Blaine reached his. Kurt thought there was no use, no matter how hard he tried, his orgasm never hit so he decided to get to sleep, yet his hard-on kept throbbing and he knew it would be a rough night of uncomfortable sleep.

**XXXX**

It was early in the morning and Kurt was awakened by someone barging into his room and pushing in a tray with rusty wheels that squeaked at an uncomfortably high-pitched screech.

It was Blaine.

Kurt just laid there as he starred at Blaine.

"Morning," Blaine said without giving any eye contact as he began laying Kurt's breakfast out.

Kurt was honestly startled by how casual Blaine's tone was. Was he really going to pretend like nothing had just happened the night?

Blaine looked up to Kurt and saw him pulling his bitch glare -which Kurt was not aware he was doing.

"Well this is awkward." Kurt clearly stated.

"What?" Blaine asked, a little confused as to why Kurt was looking at him in that way.

"Are you really doing this?" Kurt asked with a bitchy tone.

"Doing what?" Blaine asked, officially puzzled now.

"Acting as if nothing happened." He stated.

"Nothing happened ,Kurt." Blaine had said that made Kurt's eyes go wide.

"Really? Nothing happened?" Kurt bit back.

"Kurt, look. We just kissed a little bit and nothing more."

"But you wanted more." Kurt pointed out. Oh, God did he want more...

"No, Kurt. It was clearly a spark of lust which burnt out and nothing more. There is nothing else there," Blaine said, not quite sure which one he was trying to convince, himself or Kurt.

Blaine could feel the anger in himself build as his blood began to boil. He took in a deep breath to soothe his nerves.

"Kurt, look. What we did last night, we can't do again. I can lose my job." Blaine clearly stated.

Kurt just sat there feeling crushed.

Blaine finished off laying out Kurt's breakfast and turned his back on him in an instant to head out the door.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted out, attempting to make Blaine not leave.

"No, Kurt!" Blaine bit back in a harsh tone as he exited the room and shut the door.

Kurt was furious. He reached over to the plastic cup which was filled with orange juice and threw it at the now shut door, causing the juice to spill all over the floor with droplets finding there way on Kurt's face.

It killed Blaine just as much as it killed Kurt having to put out boundaries and putting his wants off limit.

**XXXX**

Kurt sat on the chair opposite from Ms. Fabray as she continued blabbing about anger control or how self-harm wasn't worth putting yourself in that position. Either way, Kurt was not listening.

"...Do you hear me out ,Kurt?" Ms. Fabray asked, completely oblivious to Kurt's lack of concentration.

"Y-yeah." Kurt stuttered out as he was snapped back into his dreadful reality.

"So you must know that you must never put yourself in that position-" Yeah, she was talking about self-harm." -where you could put yourself at risk. It's not worth it, Kurt."

"Seems worth it to me. I wouldn't have to wake in this world of pure misery any longer." He said.

"Kurt, there is never a reason to. I don't understand why you instantly jump to these things- " If you were in my shoes, you would. " -to punish yourself..." Ms. Fabray continued blabbing as Kurt lost concentration once again.

Several minutes had passed of Kurt starring blankly at the wall clock. "...Alright, we're done here." Ms. Fabray pointed out.

"Great." Kurt said, jumping from his seat.

"And as I said before, there will be a clean up within an hour for your room to make sure there are no sharp objects laying around to give you any ideas." She told him. This was the first he heard of it considering he was out of it throughout most of the session.

Kurt let out a loud sigh of clear annoyance as he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

It was just after 7:00am when Blaine and four other doctors were called into an emergency in Kurt's room as one of his hallucinations had broke out as one of the carers walked into his room to give him his daily pills.

Kurt's hallucinations were pure chaos; screaming, out-of-hand tantrums, needing to be strapped down to the bed to gain self-control.

Kurt's hallucinations were mainly based around the suicide of his mother along with those traumatizing memories that had never left his head including the murder he himself had been responsible for -but had gotten away with due to being mentally unstable.

Blaine -along with the other carers- rushed into the room to see a very frustrated Kurt being strapped to the post of his bed by three muscular men as the fragile female carer who had brought Kurt his pills was in the corner, unsure of what to do at this moment.

Blaine could see how everyone had thought that Kurt was just as crazy -or more so- as the rest of the patients rotting in this hell forsaken jail-like asylum, but they were wrong! Kurt is so much more than what the others could see. Blaine knew; he could see through the dark, broken walls of Kurt Hummel and could clearly see him for he was deep down -even if Kurt himself tried hiding it from himself.

Blaine stood by the doorway, watching as they manhandled him rough and careless.

As Kurt calming from his tantrum as he was strapped to his bed and the carers began heading back to resume their jobs, Blaine stayed, knowing that Kurt would need someone -even though he had said on many occasions that he didn't.

He took a seat on a wooden chair at the corner of the room and watched as Kurt's tantrum had begun calming down as his hallucination had begun to haze out and he begun to drift off to sleep.

Blaine had always known that there was something hidden within Kurt that had haunted him and seeing the way Kurt had broke down a few weeks ago, he knew he was right. He could instantly see Kurt's biggest fear as he started to cry; loneliness.

He wasn't sure why, but ever since Kurt had been enrolled into Florance Zachurr Asylum, he had the need to get as close as possible to Kurt.

As far as Blaine was aware, he was the only one who clearly showed any concern to Kurt's stability and enough hope to see him defeat his demons within.

The other week when Kurt and him had made out it felt so...right. But he couldn't allow it, it was wrong and the inner darkness of his personality which he had been able to keep a secret for so long would definitely, with no doubt, unleash.

Blaine tends to be seen as a perfectly sane person who had his life treating him pretty swell who had come from a wealthy family but he had a dark past which he had kept hidden but somehow with Kurt, he doesn't feel it needs to be any longer.

After quite some time of watching Kurt, he suddenly began sobbing in his sleep. This made something in Blaine go weak.

Knowing that Kurt's demons follow him even in his sleep, he felt sick. Knowing that for Kurt, sleep wasn't even an answer for escaping his life he dreaded.

Sooner or later, Kurt began whispering pleads of sorrow- "Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

Blaine knew there was something still hidden in Kurt that he couldn't quite drag out. He couldn't put his finger on it.

XXXX

Kurt was sitting up on his bed starring at the off-coloured, white wall whilst in thought. Blaine came walking in a few moments later and Kurt could feel his breathing hitch.

"Kurt?" Blaine simply said.

"mmm?" Was all Kurt could make out to avoid an embarrassing, high-pitched squeal.

"Do you mind coming with me for a moment?" He asked.

"What for?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Someone needs to see you." Blaine simply said.

Kurt swung off the bed and followed Blaine down the hall into an elevator.

As they entered in the elevator Kurt could see from the corner of his eye that Blaine was eyeing him and smirking.

Suddenly Blaine leaned towards the button controls and pressed a button which stopped the Elevator in it's place instantly.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked with panic.

"It's alright." Blaine said as he turned to Kurt.

Kurt looked at him suspiciously, not quite sure at what his plan was.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt said, sounding desperate for an answer as he was beginning to feel afraid.

"Shhh," Blaine said as he place his index finger over Kurt's mouth to silent him, moments before he crashed their lips together as it was his turn to slap the sexual frustration in the face. "Mmmm, I've missed the taste of those lips." Blaine admitted as he slightly pulled away to see Kurt's face which was filled with sudden shocck due to the unexpected gesture.

"I-" Was all Kurt could say before Blaine was kissing him in a forcefull kiss full of lust, crave, and pure want.

Kurt wasn't one to deny such a thing he had been wishing for for such a long time. He let Blaine devour his mouth though he wasn't quite sure where it all came from.

Blaine knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew it was too risky. It was wrong on so many levels (literally).

He was sick of denying the way he felt for Kurt so he decided to let go and give in to the taste he had craved.

Blaine reached down and cupped Kurt's ass as the other was caressing his stomach gently -making Kurt's stomach twitch and breath hitch at the ticklish sensation.

"God, why do you do this to me? Make me want you so much," Blaine said as he moved down to Kurt's neck to attack it with deliciously furious kisses as he nipped at the skin with his teeth. "Remember that night a few weeks ago?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Kurt said breathlessly and began squirming at the delicious touch.

How could he forget that night? He had finally got to taste those lips that he had been dreaming of for so long.

"You know what I did that night?" Blaine said rhetorically. "I went home, got under my sheets, and began fisting myself so hard thinking of you." Blaine admitted as he slipped his thigh between Kurt's and felt a very hard-on. To Kurt's surprise, Blaine was equally as turned on and he could just about make out the outline of Blaine's _huge_ cock.

Kurt let out a hitch squeak at the sudden friction and thrusted his hips forward. It was too much but _so_ good.

"I have a confession to make." Kurt simply stated.

"Mmmm?" Blaine said as he moved away from his neck, tugged at Kurt's lower lip with his teeth and began assaulting his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt and removing it.

"That night, I tried finger-fucking myself as I panted and moaned your name." Kurt admitted.

"Tried?" Blaine said, only half listening now as his mind was hazed out by pure, lustful ecstacy.

"I couldn't. It-It...Oh, God!" Kurt tried making out a sentence but couldn't as he could feel himself getting closer to climax as he found it harder to breather. "It didn't feel as good. Without you..." He managed to finish off.

Blaine kissed up to Kurt's chest, neck and began devouring his mouth once again as he began thrusting his hips fast and hard against Kurt's thigh, his breathing also becoming difficult as he was too concentrated in humping Kurt's leg.

Kurt too began thrusting his hips against Blaine's leg, recieving that perfect friction as he took in the masculine scent of the man pressed against him.

Kurt pulled away shortly after from the kiss and dug his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and began panting harder as his hips began moving faster as he was close to orgasm.

Blaine too was close to his release. His body became all tense as he began squeezing at Kurt's ass and digging his fingernails deep in which was the exact trick to send Kurt flying off the edge with a loud "Blaine!". Blaine's orgasm followed shortly after with a loud release of breathe which he hadn't known he was keeping in.

The two stood holding eachother as they began calming down from their delicious orgasm they had just shared together till they pulled apart and Blaine re-started the elevator once Kurt's shirt was on.

"So I don't have to see anyone?" Kurt said, still a little shocked as to what had just happened.

"Oh, no. Ms. Fabray still wants to see you. I thought this would be a good start to relax some nerves." Blaine said with a grin. Kurt couldn't but chuckle and even as he tried, he couldn't wipe the smile on his face due to finally experiencing such an intimate moment with Blaine.

* * *

**Finally, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't-" Kiss "-Do-" Kiss "-This." Blaine loudly whispered in between kisses as he pressed his weight onto Kurt who was underneath him.

Kurt and Blaine had been pressed chest-to-chest, simply making out heavily with each others thighs slipped between the others legs, both fully clothed.

It had been-with a shocking surprise- Blaine's idea to "catch up" in the first place.

It had started as a daily routine where Blaine served Kurt his breakfast and left. To Kurt's annoyance, Blaine hadn't said anything other than 'Morning' and he had begun to think that Blaine was repeating his same attitude from a few weeks ago-the same attitude where he had pretended what had happened the night before never happened and awkwardly went on with his daily routine without saying a thing and avoiding eye contact and conversation. Great, here we go again. Repeating history. Until he noticed a yellow, square, sticky note attached to his plastic cup.

Make sure you're awake and ready for me after hours.

-Bee

Kurt had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Blaine wants to come back. He couldn't believe it. Talk about repeating history-but for the better.

Kurt had figured Blaine hadn't signed off with his full name to lower the chances of -what the law would call it- 'corruption of a patient.'

Even if Kurt tried, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face the whole day and the slight fidgety moves of eagerness and excitement.

"Yes you can." Kurt moaned as he pulled Blaine back down by the hair.

"I could lose my job like this." Blaine pointed out as he pulled back once again.

"Can we not discuss this now?" Kurt asked as he desperately tried to pull Blaine back down for a kiss.

"No, Kurt." Blaine said as he pulled back and off Kurt's body, sitting on the edge of the bed as Kurt sighed in frustration.

"Why the hell not?" Kurt said with annoyance.

"I-we can't risk it." Blaine stated.

"Is it me?" Kurt asked.

"What, no-no!" Blaine said, leaning closer to Kurt.

"Then why can't we?" Kurt asked. "Please, Blaine." He pleaded with hopeful eyes.

Blaine leaned back down to Kurt, attacking his mouth and pushing his weight back down against Kurt's.

"God, we could get into so much trouble for this." Blaine mumbled as he moved down to kiss along Kurt's neck receiving rewarding moans and gasps from Kurt as he squirmed beneath him but Blaine's weight was pushing him down.

"Mmm, s'good." Kurt moaned which then followed with a loud gasp as Blaine bit down on the pale skin, making red marks.

Blaine grinded his cock hard onto Kurt's leg. "Mmm, you feel that." Kurt just gasped in response. "That's all from you." He pointed out.

"Blaine..." Kurt simply breathed out as he clutched Blaine's hand to his bulge and letting at a slight yelp as Blaine squeezed slightly.

"Already so hot for me," Blaine said as he began kneading Kurt through his underwear.

"Yes-God. Only you Blaine. Only you." Kurt gasped as Blaine's touch began getting rougher.

"I want to blow you, Kurt. Will you let me do that for you?" Blaine asked. "Let me make you feel so good."

"Blaine...Oh my, God. Yes!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine didn't hesitate for a second to desperately tug Kurt's underwear down and took his erection in hand.

Blaine stilled there admiring Kurt's leaking and needy cock as he slid his thumb across the slit of Kurt's cock making Kurt arch his back.

"So needy for it, baby." Blaine loudly whispered as Kurt arched his hips desperate for friction.

Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt's erection tightly and began pumping him.

"Oh, Go-" Kurt cut himself off by biting his lips. "More! Blaine, more!"

Blaine sunk down in response, taking Kurt's head in his mouth and licking circles around the slit.

"Oh my, God!" Kurt groaned as he rolled his eyes back and shut in pure pleasure of the heat of Blaine' tongue.

Blaine teasingly flicked his tongue along the slit before sinking down further, taking Kurt in as he sucked in further, reaching down to the pubic mound. His nose brushing against Kurt's well-groomed hair and taking in the scent as Kurt's cock hit the back of Blaine's throat.

Kurt instantly reached for Blaine's hair and fisting it through the stiffening nerves of pleasure.

It didn't take long before Blaine built up a rhythm with his mouth as he bobbed his head as Kurt silently moaned through his bitten lip, almost drawing blood from the sharp pressure.

"Oh, God. Blaine! Blaine, I'm close! Blaine!" Kurt chanted loudly and breathlessly.

Blaine sped up his rhythm and began sucking more furiously making Kurt squirm as he involuntarily stiffened his upper thighs as his balls tightened and warmness swirled in his stomach as the familiar feeling of orgasm began building up.

It wasn't long before Blaine pulled off with a sloppy 'pop' and replaced his mouth with his hand and began pumping Kurt at a fast pace as he slightly squeezed around the head and Kurt came all over Blaine's hand.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..." Kurt began chanting at the glorious orgasm he had just had as he leaned to lay on his side as his chest rose and fell from his heavy breathing and began trying to get his breathing back on track as Blaine grinned smugly.

Kurt limply reached over to Blaine's zipper to offer a hand only to find Blaine slapping his hand away.

"Not this time," Blaine said. Kurt whined in response which made Blaine chuckle. "I need to go and you need rest."

Blaine leaned over to place a peck on Kurt's forehead and walked towards the door taking a last glimpse of Kurt for the night before exiting as Kurt began drifting off to sleep.

He knew it was risky but he couldn't possibly refuse.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey there, Stranger," Blaine called out to Kurt as he spotted him staring outside a window outside of Ms. Fabray's office and began approaching him. "What's happening?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for Ms. Fabray." Kurt said, sounding dull with a touch of hurt in his tone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked with a tone of obvious concern as he stilled his movements, just inches away from where Kurt was standing.

Kurt completely avoided Blaine's eye contact as he could feel his tears prickling and the burn of Blaine staring. "Nothing." Kurt lied.

"Hey," Blaine said softly and cupping Kurt's chin. "You can tell me." He informed.

Kurt took a step back to break himself from Blaine's touch. "I really can't." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you can. What's wrong?" Blaine repeated.

"Nothing." Kurt repeated, sounding much more stern than before.

"Kurt." Blaine simply said, much more serious than before. Blaine felt hurt since discovering that Kurt had not yet found it in him to put his trust in Blaine. It made Blaine sick as this thought began clouding his train of thought.

Kurt knew that he could open up to Blaine but he didn't think he was prepared for it yet. He didn't want Blaine running off thinking he was a lunatic. At least not yet. He wasn't ready to let Blaine go yet. He was ready to open himself up for Blaine's response and judgment.

It took a moment for Kurt to breathe to then realise that Blaine was clearly concerned for him. Maybe all his worries no longer had to take place. For the first time that day, Kurt let his eyes connect to Blaine's.

"I..it's just." Kurt began.

"I'm listening, Kurt." Blaine reassured.

"Well, Blaine-_Dr. Anderson_." Kurt quickly corrected himself as he eyed around the room, paranoid that someone may have heard.

'_Ahem_' Ms. Fabray had interrupted. "Kurt, I'll see you in my office now." She said quite seriously, signaling for Kurt to enter before she does. "Will you give us a moment, Kurt?" She asked as he scurried through the doorway of Ms. Fabray's office.

"Sure." Kurt said and pulled the best convincing smile to their direction before entering the room.

"Getting a bit close, are we?" Ms. Fabray asked with a look-which Blaine gathered-showed that she was unimpressed.

"What? Don't be crazy, Quinn. He had a lot on his mind and he asked me to walk him to you so I did. Once I did he asked me to stay. That was all." Blaine lied.

"I see. Silly me for thinking anything was going on besides the fact that you weren't food serving this morning." Quinn pointed out. _Checkmate, Anderson._

Quinn could always tell that Blaine and Kurt were incredibly close, that something more was happening, more so this past week. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something was up.

"I k-know," Blaine stuttered. "But I...happened to run into him on the way to deliver some papers." Blaine half-lied.

"And why would he ask only you? There were plenty of other carers around." Quinn said, trying to push further.

"He feels more comfortable around me, Quinn." He pointed out.

"I can see that," Quinn said. "Take my advice. Don't get too close otherwise you'll be escorted your ass out and into your own personalized cell. Just remember that. I'm on to you." She threatened before disappearing into her office and shutting the door.

Blaine gulped as shiver went down his spine from the nerves of fear beggining to stiffen. 'Shit' was all that chanted in his mind.

**XXXX**

Blaine had decided to meet Kurt in secret once again that night once the rest of the carer's had left, bequeathing their responsibilities in the hands of Blaine-unaware of what he was going to get up to that night.

Kurt had found Blaine's body pressure pressed hard against his chest once again, his wet mouth on his neck, the painful prick of teeth when Blaine bit into Kurt's neck a little too rough, Blaine's erection being pressed against his, the thrusting of hips like two dogs on heat, the groping, digging of nails in flesh, the domination of being held down by Blaine's strength. It was all too good. It was a glorious blood rush that Kurt-and frankly Blaine a lot more than he credits-couldn't get enough of. The sharp pain just added to the sweet, craving touches that stirred well together in two different ways like sugar and spice.

Kurt's head tilted back in pure pleasure as Blaine's slick fingers worked at Kurt's hole, making him pant helplessly beneath him. Kurt bit his lip to hold his moan as he brought one arm up to his mouth and the other swinging over to cover his face.

"Hey," Blaine said in attempt to remove Kurt's arm covering his face. "Don't do that. I want to see your face. I want to see your face when you cum." Blaine would've also told Kurt that he would've wanted to hear him scream if they hadn't had to be quite to prevent from being caught. Kurt had listened to Blaine's desire and removed his arms. "That's my boy." Blaine loudly whispered as he began finger-fucking Kurt.

As Kurt's breathing began growing in a staccato-like form after every short pause, Blaine began thrusting his fingers deeper-rubbing over his prostate with his bare finger tips-and faster.

Blaine reached over to pin Kurt's wrists over his head as he watched Kurt fall apart, watching how much of a mess he became when he was near his climax. Blaine rubbed over the soft skin of Kurt's wrists till he stilled his movements because...

"Oh my god..." Kurt breathed out.

"Come on, Kurt. Cum for me." Blaine said.

"Shut up!" Kurt instantly snapped.

"Cum, Kurt." Blaine said.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Kurt snapped once again.

Blaine had no idea why Kurt had snapped at him. "Wha-"

"I won't be able to cum if you keep telling me to!" Kurt loudly whispered.

It only took a few more deep thrusts of Blaine's fingers before Kurt was cumming, pantting breathlessly with a hint of relief, glad that all the sweat and temperature rise of his body had paid off.

Kurt stayed curled up to Blaine, Blaine holding him close to his chest as he had his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt. It felt claustrophobic but Kurt was beyond the point of caring because he was wrapped in Blaine's arms and he wouldn't want to have it any other way in that moment.

"Kurt?" Blaine siad, breaking the silence.

"Mmm?" Kurt responded sleepily as he was half-asleep and already ready to drift off to sleep.

"I...noticed." Blaine simply said.

"Noticed what, Blaine? You're not making much sense." Kurt informed.

"Well..." Blaine paused, afraid to bring the subject up.

"Go on." Kurt said, slightly irritated by the hesitant pause between Blaine's words. "Blai-"

"Your cuts, Kurt." Blaine finally spat out. Kurt's eyes went wide-eyed from Blaine's word.

"Oh." Was all Kurt could say as he shifted himself into a seating position and looked away from Blaine.

" 'Oh' Is all you have to say?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I really don't want to talk about this." Kurt said.

"Talk about what? The fact that you've been hurting yourself and I have been too blind to realize?" Blaine said, blaming himself more than he was blaming Kurt. "Is it my fault?" Blaine said in almost a whisper, believing his own words.

Kurt went wide-eyed and shot his gaze at Blaine's in response in an instant. "What? No! Never," Kurt quickly snapped. Blaine looked unconvinced. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek "In fact, you're the only reason why I stopped." Kurt said as he leaned in to kiss Blaine, hoping that that would help his conviction . Blaine hummed in the kiss in response.

"I was?" Blaine asked.

"Mhm." Kurt responded. "And these cuts are from a few weeks ago. From before you gave in to my wicked ways." Kurt said and let out a giggle.

"Hey, don't say that about yourself," Blaine said with hurt eyes. "You need to stop putting yourself down."

"Blaine." Kurt simply said with a look that clearly spoke 'are you being serious right now?'

"I'm serious, Kurt," Blaine said and placed a peck to Kurt's lips in hope to calm his nerves. "Why did you do them anyways?"

"I don't know. It's as if it was an itch I had to scratch out. An urge." Kurt informed. " My mind's a mess, Blaine. You need to understand that."

** XXXX**

The night had slowly gone dimmer through time and after Kurt had fallen asleep on Blaine, Blaine had carefully shifted out of Kurt's hold and repositioned his body so it could rest peacefully, took one last look at the beautful boy as he grabbed his jacket and disapeared in the dark hallway as he whispered "Goodnight, beautiful."

Blaine slowly closed the door and began walking off till...

"Anderson."Quinn firmly said, startling Blaine.

Blaine jumped in response and a spark of pure annoyance had hit him. "Jesus, Quinn. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Good. Mind explaining what you were doing." Quinn said.

"Checking up on patients. Just doing my job." Blaine said.

"I can see that. Mind explaining why you just exited out of 164? I believe that's Kurt's room. Am I correct?"

"Yea-yes, Quinn. It's Kurt's room. I was running behind on some work and Kurt had entered my office and said he wasn't feeling well so-"

"So you entered his room and stayed there for long hours of the night?" Quinn interupted. "What were you two getting up to?"

"Nothing, Quinn! What are you even doing here?"

"Oh, just checking on my patience." Quinn said mockingly and smirking.

"Go home, Quinn." Blaine said and turned to walk off.

"But-" Quinn yelled out, not finished bringing Blaine down.

"Goodnight!"


	9. Chapter 9

"She's on to us." Blaine had said out of the blue, breaking the silence that echoed the room.

It's been a quiet evening in Kurt's room. Blaine had simply used the excuse that he had a few requests from Kurt that he had to handle-which wasn't fully a lie as he did ask for Blaine to sneak in the last issue of Vogue in as anything with paper was prohibited.

Kurt looked up from his magazine with a quirked eyebrow. "Who is?" He said, completely puzzled.

"Fabray." Blaine said through clenched teeth. The name did not sound friendly at all on Blaine's tongue. Blaine had learned to hate it.

"Ms. Fabray?" Kurt questioned with disbelief and brushing all possibilities of it being the truth off of his shoulders with a small chuckle under his breath. "Ms. Fabray? My psychologist?"

"Yes." Blaine simply said.

"What makes you think she's on to us?" Kurt questioned.

"She told me." Blaine said.

"What do you mean she told you?" Kurt questioned further. He honestly doesn't see how she could suspect them -it's not like they've been obvious.

"She noticed how when we talk we're a bit... too close?" Maybe Kurt was wrong. Maybe they had been obvious without their intention. "And she was here. Last week. She saw me exit your room...a few nights ago."

"What, um. What did she say?" Kurt asked, a little frightened.

"She kept questioning me."

"And what did you say?"

"I denied." Blaine said. Kurt just nodded in response, not really sure on how to react.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked, a little afraid at this point.

"I don't know." Blaine simply said.

A few moments of silence then...  
"Blaine?" Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's attention.

"Mmm?" Blaine hummed in response.

"What are we?" Kurt had finally gained the courage to ask. It's been silently killing him to know whether Blaine and him had been an item. Kurt's question took Blaine by surprise-which was clearly shown through his face expression.

"I...Don't know," Blaine admitted. He really didn't. Nor had he considered what they were. "What do you want us to be?"

"That doesn't matter," Kurt said, beginning to shift over to Blaine and straddling his hips. "I have something in mind."

"Like what?" Blaine said as he positioned his hand s on Kurt's hips.

"Mmm, something that involves me taking care of you for a change." Kurt said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Blaine asked shakily.

Kurt slowly pushed Blaine down on his bed and into the matress by the press of his hand on his chest and hovering above him. "You take care of me too much. It's time for me to take care of you. Make. You. Cum" Kurt said, brutally taking hold of Blaine's clothed cock. Blaine hissed from the sudden tight grip.

"Are...Are you sure, Baby?" Blaine asked.

"Mhm," Kurt said. "I'm a little...cock hungry."

"Oh, fuck, Kurt." Blaine wailed, a little too loudly. His cock began to harden. "That's so hot, baby," Blaine said and capturing Kurt's lips in a much-needed kiss till Blaine had broken the kiss as fear washed over him. "Kurt, its broad daylight."

"Mmm, that's the beauty of it. I'll see your face a lot clearer."

"No, Kurt. Anyone can walk in. At any time."

"I have a kink for public display." Kurt admitted as he began kissing Blaine's neck.

"You're just full of kinky surprises, Kurt Hummel." Blaine's said as he grinned.

Kurt removed Blaine's shirt. Admiring for a few moment how beautiful his bare chest was. He placed both palms of his hand on Blaine's chest and rubbed it, tangling his fingers in Blaine's chest hair.

"Mmm, you're perfect." Kurt said. Blaine felt warm once he allowed Kurt's words to sink in.

"Mmm, baby. Please. My cock is killing me in these pants and under your weight. Do something if you're going to do something." Blaine said a little too eagerly.

"So eager." Kurt grinned. He didn't hesitate for a moment and obeyed what Blaine had asked for. He began undoing Blaine's pants and slid them down Blaine's thighs and began fingering around Blaine's underwear elastic as Blaine kicked off his pants.

"Please, baby." Blaine said. That's all it took for Kurt to pull Blaine's underwear down, allowing Blaine's cock to spring free and breathe.

"Fuck." Was all Kurt could let out as he stared.

"Oh, yeah. I was going to mention something but I figured-"

"You're huge, Blaine."

"Just over average, not really-"

"You're not just over average, Blaine. You're fucken massive." Kurt said, still starring.

"Well, yeah. I just don't want to get your self-esteem down or any-"

"Oh, get over yourself, Blaine. I like a challenge," Kurt said and winked at him melted from Kurt's words.

Kurt wrapped his fingers firmly around Blaine's erection. "Mmm, yes, baby." Blaine whimpered. Kurt began slowly moving his hand at a slow rhythm, making Blaine slowly fall apart.

"You like that, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Mhmm," Blaine responded. "It's been a long time. Too long."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take good care of you." Kurt said as he began to lick at the head of Blaine's cock.

"Oh, fuck! Baby." Blaine screamed as his feet began to twitch, muscle being pulled on his upper thigh.

"Someone's cock is very sensitive." Kurt murmured and began sinking his mouth. Kurt had struggled to engulf Blaine but did his best. He couldn't fit all of him in as Kurt began gaging.

"Oh, Kurt. I don't know how long I can last. Kurt, I-ah!" Blaine let out, being overtaken by moans. "Kurt, get off before I end up cumming in your mouth.

Kurt pulled off and began jerking Blaine through his orgams as it would've been the safer option as Kurt had never swallowed cum before.

It wasn't long till Blaine's balls tightened and warmth began to swirl in his gut and he was cumming all over Kurt's hand. He laid back and panted, trying to catch his breath.

"That was..." Was all Blaine could say as his chest continued rising and falling. Kurt giggled above him. "I'm glad." Kurt said, and leaned down to peck Blaine's lips.

"You should probably get back to work, Blaine. Otherwise others would really start suspecting something up. Especially after the way you were just screaming and moaning." Kurt said.

Blaine blushed timidly from embarrassment. Only Kurt had ever made him react like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Another dull day. Another lifeless day. Another regretful evening in Ms. Fabray's office where Kurt was inattentively listening.

"...And you must understand: If Blaine-or anyone in this matter-is taking advantage of you, you must inform me."

That got Kurt's attention.

Kurt snapped out of his mindless gaze of staring into nothing and shot a disapproving look to Ms. Fabray. "Excuse me?" He snapped.

"Kurt, what I'm saying-"

"No, I know what you're saying. How _dare_ you!" Kurt said, a little too defensively.

"I'm sorry?" Quinn asked, a little confused why he's mad at her.

"To make a quick snap assumption that Blaine is doing something wrong when he is clearly the _only_ one who takes it in consideration to start a welcoming friendship with his patients-"

"Kurt, that's not true. There are-"

"And I don't mean just flash them a smile. He sticks around for a conversation. Stays back if a patient needs company. He is the _only_ one that had ever made me feel like I'm not worthless. In case you haven't realized, I don't exactly have a a great record of people sticking around." Kurt finally finished off. Quinn was speechless, unaware of what to say-or accuse him of-next.

"I..." Quinn said,trailing off as she had not processed what to say yet.

"Can I go now?" Kurt asked.

"Umm...Yeah, sure." Quinn replied in almost a whisper as she stood from her seat, opening the door for Kurt.

"Thank you..." Kurt said, and escorted himself out of the room.

**XXXX**

Most days, there wasn't much to do rather than stare at the off-colour painted wall. Kurt just laid back, staring at the ceiling that was clearly covered in stains and other substances that Kurt couldn't make out of what they were as he waited for Blaine to come in. He stared at the off-coloured plaster-and most probably asbestos-ceiling that was only lit by the night sky through the window, wind constantly hitting it, making a 'cling' sound, increasing in volume.

Thinking sometimes becomes Kurt's only companion. Memories that he had recalled-thinking back and considering how he would change certain things in life. Tone down his dreaming would most definitely be one.

Kurt was instantly snapped out of his train of thought by a loud 'Bang' on the door.

"Hi, there!" Blaine said, a little too gleeful. Blaine leaned over to Kurt and attempted to place a peck on his lips but he was rejected through Kurt turning his head, allowing Blaine to kiss his cheek instead._ That hurt_. "Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine said with hurtful eyes.

Kurt sat up and brought his knees to his chest. "You were right." Kurt simply said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Blaine laughed and saw that Kurt wasn't amused. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was only joking. What was I right about?"

"Fabray." Kurt said.

"Oh," Blaine said, clenching his jaw. "_Her_," He said with the clear tone of hatred obvious in his voice. "What did she say?"

"She...accused you. Accused you for what you're-_we're_-doing. But she said it with such negativity. As if it's wrong."

"Well, Kurt," Blaine took a minute and let out a sigh. Allowing himself to become true to himself once again. "This is wrong."

Kurt shot his eyes up at Blaine instantly with such hurt. "What do you mean?!"

"Kurt, I'm a _doctor_. I'm a doctor who's having sexual relations with a patient. It's against the law. I have responsibilities" Blaine pointed out.

"That's not all it is," Kurt muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Blaine to hear. He knew; Blaine knew there was more to him and Kurt. He could feel the vibe when they were together. There was no denying that. But, however, he had to avoid it at all costs. It was too risky. "It doesn't matter what the law says!" Kurt opinionated.

Blaine lifted himself up from where he had knelt on Kurt's-cheap but, but sustainable-bed. Kurt lifted himself onto his feet at almost the same time.

"Kurt, maybe we should-"

"No," Kurt said. The quietly firm voice which revealed the wound that this had opened up in Kurt was clearly visual. Though Blaine hadn't said much, he understood what he was trying to say. He knew what Blaine's intentions were.

Kurt tried wrapping his arms around Blaine as he felt his eye sockets pulse. "Blaine, please-"

Blaine gripped Kurt's wrists before they wrapped all around his waist and pushed them back with a little too much pressure. "Don't!" Blaine snapped.

Kurt was terrified. Blaine has never put any force on him or raised his voice. He didn't understand what had suddenly happened.

Blaine turned to go walk towards the door.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out, in hope Blaine would turn around. "Blaine, stop!" Kurt attempted again. Nothing grabbed Blaine's attention till...

"I love you!"

Blaine stopped his movements. He could feel his own tears prick his eyes. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't turn back to Kurt, knowing it'll be more so painful than what this situation already was.

"Kurt, I..." Blaine couldn't put the words together, instead he walked out the door, leaving Kurt alone in the dark room, knowing he'd be hurt.

Blaine knew it was wrong. He should have seen it coming. He gotten himself into a catastrophe that's total chaos. If only he'd been able to resist as if before.

Kurt was wounded. He'd said the words he was too afraid to say-partly because the last person he'd said them to had become the victim and the cause on how he'd winded up in this dreadful palace of dead souls where he was constantly reminded everyday that he'd become the person he'd never wanted to be-the person he'd prayed he wouldn't become.

Kurt had been hurt. Plenty of times. But this hurt was one that Kurt hadn't felt long enough for him to forget how it felt; the feeling of your breathing being separate to your lungs. It hurt to remember you were alive. Your weight: far too heavy for gravity to keep up with. Your mind thrusting the thought forcefully into your memory, making it all you can think about and over thinking it. He'd been heartbroken. It didn't feel like a prick from a needle like all the other traces of pain he had experience. No, it was a stab wound. A stab wound to his heart and trust. He put himself out there for Blaine, throwing himself around for him because he truly cared. Tried to show he was more than his medical-and law-history said he was. He had openly told Blaine-almost-everything. He'd been a secret passage within a novel, only for it to be ripped out and shredded. He'd been so foolish to think he could trust again.

The night had been filled with tears and insomnia for both Blaine and Kurt, waiting to awake the nightmare. Pinching themselves to do so, only it never happened. Not another layer of reality was revealed. This was the only only bitterness reality.


	11. Chapter 11

Nights were not the same. The warmth that had been introduced to Kurt right before his eyes had been snatched away just as quickly, replaced with bitter coldness.

The sound of crying echoing the walls as Kurt held himself in a ball on his mattress. As he tightened his arms around himself he had realized he was alone. Totally and utterly alone. There was no hand on his shoulder nor a welcoming embrace to assure Kurt that everything _would_ be okay because nothing would be okay. There was no one. It was back to the star. Back in the dark pit that Kurt had fallen into a lot earlier in time and pushed through with all his might, promising he would never fall back in again-at least not that deep. It was Blaine that had helped him through. Blaine was the reason he wanted to break through. It was Blaine that gave hope into Kurt's lifeless life. It was Blaine that had brought Kurt back to life. It was Blaine, all Blaine. And now he was gone. Gone with no possible way of reaching him.

It's been just over a week that Blaine had not showed up to work. Kurt couldn't help but blame himself. Nothing felt worse to Kurt. Nothing.

The only energy that remained was negative energy. There was no physical energy. Kurt could barely move. Being heartbroken felt like a stab to the heart and a continuous punch in the gut. The need to vomit was always lingering just at the back of the throat and the hurtful moments being pounded into the memory.

Kurt was completely submissive to his state of mind seeing it had always won and empowered over Kurt. Kurt had been alone with his conscience to realize by now that the state of mind is a funny thing. You just don't realize how empowering it can be till you're on your knees in mercy of your sanity. To be at the door of your sanity is freighting, let alone to let someone else stand side-by-side with you. To open the door is the next step, seeing what your mind really looks like from the inside. To allow someone else to see what really goes on in your head is a huge leap. It isn't only an open door to one's insanity and truth of who they are, it's a door which opens trust. To shatter the door is one of the most hurtful things to do which is what Blaine had exactly done.

Kurt was a writhing mess now. Inside and out. Nothing felt worse-or so he assumes as this empowering pressure had never been acquainted with him before.

Suddenly a sharp knock on the door popped Kurt's thinking bubble and brought him back to reality. One of the carer's that had held and restrained Kurt a few nights back because of his hallucination had barged in.

"I've been told to escort you out to the court-yard." The man said in his deep and husky voice.

"Why?" Kurt said with a croak due to his crying and throbbing throat from it.

"You've got a visitor." The man said and disappeared from the door frame and out into the hallway.

A visitor.  
_A visitor._

Kurt never got visitors. Never. Who possibly wanted to see him? It obviously couldn't be Blaine. Taking that he hadn't been coming to work and his office hasn't been unlocked allowed Kurt to gather very clearly that Blaine had quit. Blaine had quit his job because of Kurt. Once again, everything was Kurt's fault.

Kurt found himself in the court-yard not too long after. Still, no one was there-most likely going through security checks. For a building that claims a lot to not being a jail sure as hell seems like it as Kurt thought of the visiting process and looking at the tall barbed wire.

There are minor asylums that know what they're doing and call themselves institutions and then there's those like Florance Zachurr Asylum who pretend to know what they're doing, get paid a heap of money by the government, avoid all patients, and god forbid to actually do their jobs. Arriving in Florance Zachurr had been equal to arriving at the gates of death because the moment you step in you are lifeless. Your body remains though your soul is long gone. Night becomes no different to day as the monsters we had feared living in the shadows at night still remained as the sun rose. There was no escaping this. No escaping judgment.

Kurt looked around the court-yard. He was the only one. The others had probably realized there was no purpose to sit out doors as there is nothing more beyond this point for them. This was it. It was a small yard , certain patches with overgrown grass and rusty furniture be dazzling the yard.

Suddenly, "Kurt?"

Kurt turned his head around.

No.

It couldn't be.

_It's been almost three years..._

_...Dad._

"Uh...Hi." Was all Kurt could say. What was he doing here?

"Mind if I take a seat, kiddo?" Burt asked, Kurt just nodded as Burt took a seat on the rusty metal bench across from the rusty table. "How are things?"

"Um, they're fine..." Kurt didn't ask back nor did he care. He's been a ghost dangling the memories of everyone he once knew. That was it.

"Well, although you haven't asked back, things at home are actually going really good. It's not long till your friend Rachel-"_ Friend? What friend? Friendship has become a stranger to Kurt Hummel long ago_ "-graduates at that fancy school you also wanted to go to-"_ And there goes the memory of crushed dreams_ "-and Finn's-"

"I'm sorry, but why are you here?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"I'm sorry?" Burt responded.

"Why are you here?" Kurt repeated.

"Do I need an excuse to visit my son?" Burt asked.

"Yes. With you it's a yes." Kurt blurted out.

"I wanted to see you, kiddo-"

"No, that's not the reason. It's been nearly three years. Tell me the truth." Kurt demanded.

Burt let out a sigh. "We-Carol and I-went to go visit Carol's parents in the area and she demanded that I go visit you."

"I think you should leave." Kurt said quietly.

"No, kurt. I Don-"

"Leave. Now."

"Kurt-" Burt said, reaching a hand out to hold Kurt's which Kurt flinched away.

"Don't touch me. Just go. I don't feel comfortable seeing you anymore." Kurt pointed out. Those words were all it took to hurt Burt.

"Kurt, you were once my little boy." Burt said as he stood from his seat.

"When an adult takes their eyes off a youngster for too long the child runs on the road and they risk danger. That's exactly what happened, except I faced it. " Kurt said, looking down at a patch that may have been ash from a cigarette on the grass and completely avoiding Burt's eye contact. Burt went to go pat Kurt on the shoulder but then stopped mid-way.

Just like that, Burt left.

Soon seconds turned into minute and minutes turned into hours. It became the time for darkness' time to step within the spotlight and Kurt made his way back to his room after crossing the soulless corridors which consisted of off-white coloured paint.

The moment Kurt stepped into his dark room with only the moonlight shining in, the door behind him suddenly shut. Before Kurt could turn around to see what caused it a figure suddenly grabbed a hold of him and put a hand over his mouth. Kurt scream was stifled by the masculine palm. Kurt then kicked backwards, kicking the man in the groin and broke out of the hold as the man behind him double overed . He turned around and...

"...Blaine." Kurt said in almost a whisper.

And there it was, Blaine curled over from pain, looking up at Kurt with hurt eyes. Kurt could see past them. They weren't just hurtful eyes from the pain. No. There was pain written all over him and it had been a periodic chain.

A few beats more till Kurt had snapped out of his attraction haze and realized what just happened.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine quickly snapped up from his curled form and put his hand back on Kurt's mouth, "Shh." Blaine quickly let out.  
Kurt pushed Blaine's arm away from him, "Don't touch me!" Kurt shouted in a loud whisper.

"Please, Kurt. You have to be quiet. I beg you, please?" Blaine whispered with such pleading eyes.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, clearly annoyed.

"I wanted to see you." Blaine said.

"I've heard enough lies today. Tell me the truth." Kurt said.

"That is the truth." Blaine declared.

"I don't believe you."

"Why's that?" Blaine questioned.

"Because first you quit your job then-"

"Hold up, I didn't quit my job." Blaine said.

"You didn't?" Kurt asked, mentally beating himself up. "So it wasn't my fault?"

"No, never!" Blaine said, limping his way towards Kurt so they were just an inch away from each other's faces.

"Then explain where you've been." Kurt knew he sounded beyond demanding but he deserved an explanation after being left in the dark alone.

"They forced me to take at least a two-week holiday."

"They _forced_ you?" Kurt asked in amusement and for the first time that week, Kurt chuckled slightly which was better than nothing. Blaine couldn't help but smile back, knowing that Kurt would have probably had a terrible week alone.

"Mhm. I told you, I'm a workaholic. They force me into breaks and holidays, otherwise I won't take them and after you, who can blame me for not wanting to?" Kurt blushed at Blaine's words. Blaine couldn't see because of the dark but he could tell.

"I couldn't stand being apart from you. I had to see you. I'm sorry for scaring you like that but sneaking in was the only way I could do it." Blaine said.

They stood there staring at each other for a little while longer till Kurt broke the silence, "Guess I kicked you pretty hard, huh?"

"Yeah, but I deserved it." Blaine admitted.

"Don't." Kurt said, referring to not beating himself up.

"Don't wha-_oh_!" Kurt cupped Blaine's crotch. Blaine hissed as it stung slightly but more so pleasure as the pain was soothing at every rub of Kurt's hand.

The two crashed their lips together, forceful and full of pure lust.

"Oh God, Blaine. I want you! I need you!" Kurt said in between kisses desperately. Kurt knew what he wanted. Blaine knew what Kurt wanted.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked seriously as he broke the kiss. He knew this was a big step.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kurt said and smile at Blaine.

"Okay." Blaine responded smiling back at Kurt.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine brought Kurt close to his chest, just staring down at him, adoring every detailed feature of Kurt's.

After taking in Kurt's appearance, Blaine leaned down and placed a lingering peck to Kurt's lips. Never has Kurt experienced such a kiss. It made his toes curl and felt a tingle around his lips. It was just a peck but full of warmth and care.

Blaine signaled for his tongue to slide past by bumping his tongue on Kurt's sealed lips. Kurt allowed access for Blaine's tongue.

The two entwined their tongues and Blaine placed his firm hand at the back of Kurt's head, deepening the kiss. Kurt's mouth tingled once again. Blaine could not remember the last time he had kissed someone like this before, nor recall whether it had been like this before. He doesn't care whether he has or he hasn't because regardless of whether he had, it couldn't compete with now because he was kissing Kurt.

Blaine wanted so badly to tell Kurt that he loved him back that night he walked off, he just didn't know how. He figured this could probably be his solution to show Kurt how much he actually meant to him, to assure him he was definitely not going anywhere.

"Maybe we should take off our clothes." Blaine suggested as he broke the kiss, Kurt nodded.

The two untangled from each other which hurt to separate.

Without taking their eyes off each other, they both started removing their own clothing one piece at a time. They both watched each other as new skin was revealed inch by inch.

It was the first time either of them had seen each other naked. That had now all changed and neither of them regretted it.

Blaine had been the first to smile widely at Kurt, Kurt's then soon followed.

Kurt, unsure what to do, stood in his place.

"Maybe you should, um, lay down." Blaine said shakily, clearly nervous.

"Right, yeah." Kurt said shakily as he layed his back flat on his bed.

Blaine took in the image of Kurt spread before him; blushing bright red and looking so beautiful under the moonlight that was shinning through Kurt's window.

"God, Kurt," Blaine whispered as he moved forward and gently climbed on to the bed, hovering over Kurt, looking down at Kurt's face, eyes meeting. "You're look so wonderful under the moonlight," Kurt blushed from Blaine's words, bit his bottom lip, and tried to hide his face in embarrassment. "Hey, hey," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's face. "No. None of that. I want to see your face." Kurt hitched his breath.

The two were kissing, slow and gentle. It's never been like this. They've always kissed with so much force and speeding it up, trying to get the most out of their kisses before Blaine had to return his services or Kurt had to attend an appointment with someone. Now, they didn't need to speed anything up. What was happening in Kurt's room was all that mattered. They had each other, that's all that mattered. When they were in between those four-walls, they were invincible, freely allowed to be together-even if it were shunned by any other who weren't them.

Blaine was the first to break their kiss. Kurt tried to chase Blaine's lips again but Blaine just moved away. "No, I want to look at you for a bit."

"Um...okay." Kurt said, turning his gaze anywhere but above him where Blaine his holding his weight up by his arms, clearly feeling awkward.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing-um..."

"You're beautiful," Blaine said above Kurt. Kurt stiffened under Blaine. "It's true. So, so beautiful." Blaine said before attacking Kurt's neck.

"Blai-_ah!_" Kurt yelped as Blaine scraped his teeth against Kurt's sensitive skin, instantly making a red mark. "Now is probably a good idea to get started." Kurt breathed.

"Well someone's eager..." Blaine said, grinning.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kurt said, dragging Blaine down from his bare shoulders, crashing their lips together and making Blaine lose balance on his arms, falling on top of Kurt, pressing his weight down and making their cocks touch.

"_Kurt!_" Blaine shouted from the ecstasy friction, trying to lift his weight back up but Kurt grabbing him by the elbows.

"Will you quit squirming?" Kurt snapped with his bitch glare. Blaine couldn't help but grin.

"I'm trying to-"

"Don't." Kurt said. "I like feeling you against me. Just like this."

"Kurt, I don't want to crush you to death. I'd like you to be alive for this." Blaine said. "After all, I'm personally not into necrophilia."

"Oh, shut up." Kurt said, stifling a laugh. "Just like this." Kurt said as he gripped Blaine's upper arm.

After a few more kisses of Blaine trying to be as careful as he could with his body placement till he heard the rhythm of Kurt's breathing which seemed to be an odd structure. "Kurt, do you have a breath play kink? Is that why you always force me on top of you?" Kurt blushed and looked away. "Kurt," Blaine said, smirking. "What other dirty kinks do you have, hmm?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Blaine, I-_uh_-"

"Not tonight, okay?" Blaine said. "Nothing to spice this up. I want it to be just us, nothing to spice it up, okay? We'll have plenty of time to try your kinks."

"Yeah, now will you do something?" Kurt said, more eagerly than he was meant to sound.

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good," Blaine said, shifting lower so he was kneeling at the end of the bed. "I don't have lube...Do you?" Kurt chuckled in response.

"You'd think they'd allow me to keep lube?" Kurt said.

"Right, um..." Blaine raised two fingers to his mouth till... "Is that okay? If I suck?"

"God, yes, Blaine!" Kurt said, beyond frustrated now. Blaine didn't miss a beat till he was sucking his fingers, getting them wet before bringing them to Kurt's rim.

**XXXX**

The sound of wind hitting against Kurt's window, the bed post hitting lightly against the wall, squeaking of the already-rusted metal bars of Kurt's bed, low moans coming Kurt, and deep growling groans coming from Blaine.

"Oh, God...Kurt." Blaine growled as he tightened his grip on Kurt's head post.

Kurt raked Blaine's toned chest with his finger nails. "Oh, Blai-_Oh!_" Kurt shouted, being silenced instantly by Blaine's lips attacking his, taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Silent, remember?" Blaine reminded him, smiling down at him.

"It's kinda-_Oh, God_-hard..." Kurt loudly whispered.

"Close?" Blaine asked.

"Ye-yeah." Kurt said.

"Me too." Blaine said, looking deep in Kurt's eyes. Kurt melted in the sight of Blaine's eyes glistening and his crooked smile.

A few more thrusts before Kurt was squirming and on the edge. Blaine gripped Kurt's cock, receiving a stifled yelp from Kurt. And just like that, almost instantly, Kurt came all over Blaine's hand.

Blaine fisted Kurt through his orgasm before attempting to pull out but being stopped by Kurt gripping his upper arm. "Don't...Inside." Kurt panted out.

"But, Kurt, you're over sensitive and-"

"Do it." Kurt said.

"God, you're so hot." Blaine said before devouring his mouth.

It didn't take many thrusts before Blaine was cumming inside Kurt. The two panted as Blaine held Kurt to his chest as he slowly slipped himself out as they listened to the wind hitting the window till Blaine realized that Kurt was shivering and...

"Kurt, are you crying?" Blaine asked with such concern.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt sobbed out.

"Hey, hey. Kurt, don't," Blaine said, tightening his grip around Kurt. "shh, it's okay, I'm here," He said as he began rocking Kurt, "I'm here-"

"I love you!" Kurt said. Blaine tightened his grip.

"Hey, look at me," Blaine said, attempting to cup Kurt's face but Kurt protesting by digging his face deeper into Blaine's bare chest, embarrassed of his now red eyes. "Hey, not now. Don't hide, not now," With that, Kurt gave in and allowed his red eyes to meet Blaine's glistening eyes that held such concern. Blaine smiled as soon as their eyes met. "Well, won't you look at that. Even when you cry you're as pretty as ever." Blaine said before placing a peck to Kurt's lips.

"I love you." Kurt repeated, in more of a whisper this time.

"I'm not going anywhere." Blaine said.

"That's what...that's what_ he_ said." Kurt bit back. "Now look, I'm in here and he's dead. He said he loved me and now..." Kurt started sobbing once again.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kurt. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine assured him as he rocked Kurt.

A loud bang of the door broke them both out of the moment. "What was that?" Blaine asked, a little more nervous than he should have.

"Don't worry, it was just the wind. The door isn't even screwed in properly. It always does that. Now you understand why it's so hard to sleep in these rooms." Kurt said, then resting his head back on Blaine's chest.

**XXXX**

"Yes, 911? This is Doctor Quinn Fabray from Florance Zachurr Asylum of Westerville. I'd like to report a serious case of felony involving sexual assault."


End file.
